SM006: A Shocking Grocery Run!
is the 6th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis Ash decides to watch Professor Kukui’s house for him. He starts making lunch, but since he’s not very good at cooking, he ends up wasting all the ingredients and has no choice but to head to the nearby shopping mall. There, he runs into his classmate Sophocles and the Roly-Poly Pokémon Togedemaru. But suddenly, the shopping mall experiences a blackout and everyone ends up separated from their Pokémon. Episode Plot At Kukui's house, the professor apologizes to Ash he couldn't find time to show around the mall, since he is needed at the lab. Ash doesn't mind, since he can do some training with his Pokémon. Kukui sees he is right and wishes that he would have a day off, since the guys at the lab just like to argue, though considers he argues, too. Thus, Kukui and Rockruff leave and Ash bids them farewell. Inside the house, Ash and Pikachu drink some juice and the former considers training how to catch Pokémon. Suddenly, Rowlet, who is napping, falls down a bookcase onto Ash. Ash blows out his juice at the surprise, as books fall down on him. Pikachu and Rowlet are agitated and run around; a blanket falls down on Ash, who sees a stain on his shirt. Rotom comments the stain has 25% chance to erode and suggests doing laundry. Ash agrees and soon, he places the shirt and Kukui's lab coats inside the washing machine. He adds the detergent and presses the start on the machine. He leaves with Pikachu and replies to Rotom he did activate the laundry machine correctly. As Rotom is taking pictures of Rowlet's poses, a crash is heard. Rotom goes to inspect and sees the machine malfunctioned, as detergent is all around the room. Ash and Pikachu jump from their room and land on the aquarium, then slip down from the detergent. Soon enough, he and Pikachu are cleaning the mess, but are also starving. Ash browses through the fridge and finds some food. He goes to eat it, but Rotom warns he has to cook it first. Ash admits he can't cook, but Rotom states it watched a cooking show with Professor Kukui and can give out instructions. Ash complies and soon Rotom asks of him to cut the vegetables into cubes. Ash wonders how can he cut something round into cube-shaped, while Rotom continues instructing to add salt and pepper. Ash and Pikachu place a lot of ingredients, while Rotom asks of Ash to flame it. Ash is surprised, thinking Rotom mentioned Flabébé. After cooking, Rotom sees the meal looked quite differently on the TV. Pikachu fails to eat it, while Ash starts eating. However, it is too much for him and spits it out on Pikachu, who electrocutes everyone. Since there is no food left, Ash decides to go shopping. He goes there with Pikachu, Rowlet and Rotom, noting how big it is. Suddenly, he notices Sophocles and Togedemaru and greets them. Togedemaru goes to Pikachu and tackles him to the ground and hugs him. Rotom states Togedemaru can lift its tail to work as a lightning rod, so Ash recalls his challenge against Sophocles, how Togedemaru absorbed Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Togedemaru starts rolling and accidentally bashes into Ash, causing Rowlet to escape Ash's backpack. Sophocles admits he went to buy some ice cream. Ash is fascinated, since he likes ice cream, too. Elsewhere, Team Rocket is working at a sweets shop. After serving the last customer, Jessie and James are relieved the line to the shop was over. Meowth points it is due to the Melemele doughnuts, which is a delicacy. Another worker comes and lets Team Rocket rest a bit. Ash and Sophocles visit the ice cream shop and, after browsing, Ash and Sophocles sit by a table. Ash quickly eats his own, confessing how great the taste is. Sophocles confirms this, thinking it is the best ice cream in all of Alola, which is even home-made. He considers themselves lucky, since that flavor is in short supply. Ash thinks Sophocles likes ice cream. Sophocles denies that, since he merely wishes to collect all sorts of information and analyze data and programs. He shows a device he created, which shows how Togedemaru ran on the wheel. Rotom is also interested in the data; Sophocles pulls out a screwdriver, telling he would let Rotom analyze the program if Sophocles can analyze it. Rotom, in panic, refuses and flies away. Team Rocket is eating the doughnuts, seeing how great it is. However, James is frustrated, since they went undercover to snatch all of the Pokémon from the mall. Jessie forgot about that, which makes others annoyed. They go in a room, where James analyzes the security system. Meowth turns around and is terrified to see Mimikyu. He jumps away to James, causing him to accidentally trigger the alarm and shut the door. Ash and Sophocles are going through the mall as Togedemaru, Pikachu and Rotom stop to see a display. The doors start shutting down; Pikachu, Rotom and Togedemaru try to reach their trainers, but the door shuts down. Ash and Sophocles yell for their Pokémon, who try to bash the door. Ash tries to bash the door, but Sophocles reminds him it is still the mall's property. A guard comes, informing the security system has been triggered and they are trying to find out the source. The lights are turned off, which terrifies Sophocles, who is running around and bashes into Ash. The lights are turned on again, so Sophocles stands up and apologizes to Ash, who knows Sophocles is afraid of the dark. Sophocles denies this, since he is always safe when Togedemaru is with him. Regardless, both of them decide to look for their Pokémon. They visit the guard, who has trouble figuring out the system. Sophocles uses his device to analyze the security system, noting it shut down and had to restart. The guard tells the problem lies in the power supply room. The guard is called and goes away, while Ash sees they have to take care of the problem. Sophocles is surprised to hear that, while Rotom managed to find the map to the power supply room, where both sides go to meet up. Jessie and Meowth bash the door, but fail. James tells he can't do much with this system, even if Jessie wants out. Meowth is nevertheless terrified to be locked up with Mimikyu. Jessie claims they could be friends and just as the lights turn off, Meowth jumps onto Jessie. Rotom finds a vent shaft and opens it. Pikachu jumps, but Togedemaru fails to reach it. Thus, Pikachu lowers his body to have Togedemaru reach the shaft. However, Togedemaru has already reached it (as Rotom carried her over), which surprises Pikachu. He falls down, but soon climbs back up. Sophocles looks at the map, but when he and Ash take a turn, Ash ends up bashing the doors. Jessie punches the door, wanting to get out. James calls her and shows another door, which has not been locked, so they run off. Ash and Sophocles come to another dead end. Sophocles is surprised, since the door shouldn't have been closed. Ash is frustrated and argues with him. Rowlet notices the door behind them is closing and flies to there. Ash immediately goes through, but Sophocles trips and falls down. Thus, Ash pulls him before the door closes, so Sophocles thanks him. Team Rocket reaches the top of the building, while Rotom, Pikachu and Togedemaru come out of the vent shaft. Suddenly, they stare at each other, shocked the other side is also here. Immediately, Mimikyu uses Shadow Claw on Pikachu, but misses, even if Jessie didn't issue an order. Ash and Sophocles sense a trembling above, as Mimikyu fires Shadow Ball while Pikachu avoids it. One the attacks goes to hit Togedemaru, so Pikachu leaps and takes the hit. Pikachu is thrown away and is hanging from an end of a window. Despite that, Jessie decides to take Togedemaru instead. Togedemaru starts emitting sparks out of its cheeks, which Jessie remarks how cute that is. Ash and Sophocles reach the top and see Team Rocket, suspecting they caused this chaos. Ash also notices Pikachu hanging and goes to rescue him, but Team Rocket stops him and plans on taking the latter. Sophocles wonders what they should do and seeing Togedemaru, he has an idea. By Sophocles' demand, Ash has Pikachu use Thunderbolt, which Togedemaru absorbs. Next, Togedemaru uses Zing Zap, which hits Mimikyu and electrocutes Team Rocket, allowing Rowlet to rescue Pikachu. Team Rocket sees they are close to being defeated, but, suddenly, the Bewear flies and lands down. Team Rocket is in shock, as Bewear grabs them and leaps away on tops of buildings. Togedemaru turns around and jumps at Pikachu, while Rotom notes how great their combo was. Ash notes they are also a great team; Sophocles mentions Togedemaru is a girl. Recalling they have to repair the power supply, Ash and Sophocles go to that room. After having repaired the supply, Ash and Sophocles are walking, commenting how they can achieve everything if they combine their strength. Suddenly, Rotom realizes they haven't bought any groceries. Ash realizes he is pretty hungry, too. Professor Kukui and Rockruff arrive, since they read the note that Ash went to the mall. Ash apologizes, since he used every piece of food. Thus, Kukui promises to take him to the Aina Cafeteria. Sophocles joins in and the group starts running to get some food. Later, Sophocles goes to bed, with Togedemaru illuminating the room. He lands on the bed, which emits dust out of it. This causes Togedemaru to sneeze, filling the room with dust and making it dark, causing Sophocles to yell in fear. Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Togedemaru (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Sophocles asks what is he afraid of in today's episode. The correct answer is the yellow answer, dark places. The other answers are high places (blue), crowds (red), and forest lakes (green). *This is the first time Ash cooks his meal without his friend's help. *This episode aired in the United Kingdom on CITV, April 19. *Mallow, Lana, Lillie, and Kiawe did not appear in this episode. Dub differences *After eating his meal, Ash's sparkle barf scene was cut. *The final scene is cut out of the dub. Gallery Rowlet fell on Ash's head SM006 2.png The stuff falls down SM006 3.png Ash places the laundry to wash SM006 4.png Rotom takes pictures of Rowlet posing SM006 5.png Ash and Pikachu jump away SM006 6.png Pikachu and Ash trip over SM006 7.png Ash and Pikachu clean the mess up SM006 8.png Ash barfs out the stuff he cooked SM006 9.png Ash encounters Sophocles SM006 10.png Togedemaru shows affection towards Pikachu SM006 11.png Team Rocket have overworked themselves SM006 12.png Togedemaru, Rotom and Pikachu fail to reach their trainers SM006 13.png Sophocles starts panicking SM006 14.png Togedemaru cannot reach the vent SM006 15.png James shows an opened door SM006 16.png Ash pulls Sophocles before the door closed SM006 17.png Pikachu, Togedemaru, Rotom and Team Rocket reach the top SM006 18.png Togedemaru executes Zing Zap SM006 19.png Rowlet saves Pikachu SM006 20.png Ash and Sophocles meet up with Kukui }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yukihiro Makino Category:Episodes animated by Riko Nakaya Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes animated by Haruna Gōtsu Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Sophocles